Arthur's Little Boy
by FeverousFanFiction
Summary: Too fast Alfred grew up before Arthur's eyes. Why did he have to leave? *Contains spanking of a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! This story is one that might just kill your heart and based off of an rp with Chibiamerica. The story is broken up into both 'parts' and 'chapters', so let me explain. The parts will each be different periods in time, while the chapters will be like normal. Hope you enjoy the story. **

Arthur's Little Boy

Part 1

Chapter 1

Alfred Jones sped down the pathway toward the docks. The white sails he could already see, which only had him more excited. His big brother's ship was suppose to dock that day, though there was no guarantee with the ocean always being unpredictable. That's why for the last three days he had spent all his time waiting around there, sometimes helping the sailors with their jobs to make to time pass a bit quicker.

Meanwhile, Arthur was walking about his ship checking with his men to be sure that everything was taken care of. He knew that once he left the ship his time would belong to his little colony. Even with his duties, he was excited and hurried through the tasks so not to waste time.

The man had just gotten off the ship when Alfred had spotted him. The boy shouted his name and tackled the elder with a hug. Arthur blinked, seeing as that he didn't even have to look for his colony. But damn...he was surprised by the child that currently had him caught in a hug. "Woah, you've gotten big." He stated, it looked like the child had grown another inch since he had last been in America.

"You've just been away so long." Alfred stated, giving the nation a little pout as he finally let up from the hug. He was a little hurt that Arthur had been away for so long.

The Englishman sighed, reaching down to lift Alfred up and swing him around. "I'm sorry, lad. I had so much work when I got back." He couldn't disobey his king, and coming over was already something his highness didn't seem to like Arthur doing.

"But you're here for a while, right?" Alfred's mood changed quickly to hopeful. His large blue eyes looking up at Arthur.

"Yes, I am. I got everything done early so I could spend a few months with you." Arthur had to work his ass off, but he considered it worth it.

"Awesome!" Alfred cheered jumping up and down. "I got lots of stuff to show ya and tell ya about." The months that Arthur hadn't been there had been full of adventure for the child. He had lived with Indians for a bit, learned how to work a printing press, and caught a new pet.

"Oh, you do? Then shall we go?" It was turning into evening, and Arthur wanted to sit down for tea with the boy that amused him so much. He even brought some sweet presents to share and spoil Alfred with.

"Yeah!" The child practically dragged Arthur by the hand.

Though it took a little effort, Arthur kept up and followed. He was simply happy to see the boy again after so long. But, god had he grown. And fast too, maybe too fast.

Alfred's newest pet was still in the house, howling and pacing about. "Look Arthur!" he said proud about his newly caught pet.

The empire jumped when he saw the creature in surprise. How, just how did he manage that? "Alfred, that's not safe. How did it get inside?" He asked, keeping the boy close to him.

"What'd ya mean? He followed me home." Alfred had fed the beast the night before, so of course it followed.

Arthur cringed at the slang, but he didn't say anything about it. He was still assuming that one day he would be able to have the boy speaking like a proper gentleman. "Like a dog?" He asked. Though there was a big difference between a wolf and a domestic hound.

"Uh-huh," the boy said, liking his new friend. This was cooler than the rabbit friends he had, though he still like them. "Mattie has a bear." In a sense he got the wolf just to compete with his neighbor.

"But...ah, Mattie?" Arthur assumed that was the name of the land that Francis had scavenged up. The bloody frog beat him to it really, such a shame.

"Yeah, He lives above me." Alfred replied meaning it at a nation level. "France let him have a bear." The boy had noticed that France was a sore spot with Arthur, but sometimes it worked to his advantage.

Just inside the house, blocked in, the wolf continued its pacing. It grumbled and growled, clearly not happy about being kept that way.

"I don't much care what that frog lets his colonies do, Alfred. That animal isn't safe, and I'm not allowing you to keep it." Arthur stated as stern as he could. 

"Awww, but he's my friend!" Alfred protested, tugging on Arthur's shirt a bit.

"He's ferocious, Alfred. Look at him." Arthur was intimidated by the creature, was it really that hard for the colony to understand?

Despite the wolf's growls and barks, Alfred denied it. "No he's not." Alfred said moving to let it out.

Arthur went to grab the child up immediately, his heart racing at Alfred doing such a thing. Was the child absolutely crazy? It was baring it's fangs! "Yes, Alfred. He is."

"But, but," Alfred whined. None of his other pets were that cool.

"This sort of animal will hurt you, Alfred. I don't want you getting harmed." He told the child, setting him down far away from the wolf, "Stay there. Don't move"

Alfred frowned, he wanted to keep it. "No, Arthur. Don't make him go!" He protested seeing as that was exactly what Arthur looked like he was going to do.

"If you wanted a dog, you could have asked for one. A wolf is not a pet, it's a wild animal." Arthur tried to explain as gently as he could while he picked up a broom that was leaning against the wall in the corner. 

The beast seemed to sense that something was going to happen. He glared at Arthur and growled.

The man opened the door and tried to guide the animal out with the cleaning tool. He kept a good distance so not to get bit. At first the dog snapped at the broom; but once it noticed that he was being lead out, it bolted and tramped over the grass as fast as it possibly could.

Arthur shut the door as soon as it was out, though he looked over at Alfred and sighed. The poor boy looked pitiful, sitting on the floor sniffling over the loss of his pet. "I'm sorry, Alfred. But it's not a proper pet."

"No fair," he said, obviously very upset.

"I know it must feel that way." Arthur didn't like upsetting the child, but there wasn't another option this time. He wasn't letting the animal hurt his boy.

"He was nice to me last night," Alfred mumbled remembering how it ate from his hand gently.

"He doesn't seem to be nice now, does he?" Poor child just didn't seem to understand. "But, dear, it's alright. He'll be happier outside."

"Maybe," the child said with a dampened mood.

"Come on," Arthur held out his hand. "I have a treat for you. Let's get you cleaned up for tea."

The child took his big brother's hand, "Tea?" He didn't drink much when Arthur wasn't around. But, it was always nice to spend tea time with Arthur.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have some with a little of...something else." He didn't want to tell the boy what he brought just yet, he wanted to surprise the lad. Perhaps it would make things a little better as well.

"Hm?" Alfred was a bit curious, it seemed like Arthur was hiding something from him.

"I think you'll like what I brought." Arthur stated as he took Alfred up to his bedroom to change into a cleaner set of clothes.

"What is it?" One could tell he was still a bit down, but at the same time a little excited.

"I'll let you know once you've changed. Get into something cleaner." Arthur stated, shooing the child into the bedroom.

"But this is clean," Alfred whined. And if the British man saw the state of his other clothes, he would understand. The boy had worn his best clothes simply because Arthur would expect him to.

"That's clean? How?" Arthur was in disbelief, it was covered in dirt and had several holes.

Admittedly, this was the one he played in the woods with the day before and was pretty dirty. "Cause it's the cleanest one," he responded using his logic.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Have you not been washing your things? Get all your clothes together and I'll wash them for you tonight." Honestly, silly boy. Though Arthur couldn't really blame him.

"Okay," the child scurried off to go get them. He knew how to clean, but it wasn't fun so he normally didn't. He knew that his big brother preferred things to be clean though.

While Alfred got all of his things together, Arthur went back to the kitchen to begin preparing tea. He took out the cookies he had brought, putting a lemon cake up where it would be safe from grabby little hands till dinner.

Alfred ran down the stairs, sounding like a herd of horses and looking quite comical because the clothes stack was almost larger than him. "I got them!" Though the state of his wardrobe was probably something Arthur wouldn't like to see as not only were they dirty but also wore out beyond what the nation was willing to accept for even play clothing.

Arthur nodded, "Just set them on the sofa." He instructed planning to do it later when the boy was busy.

"Okay," Alfred obeyed and ran into the kitchen.

The tea was still boiling, however, Arthur set the table and put the cookies in the middle. "Wash your hands and we can have biscuits."

"Awww," Alfred whined but still washed his hands.

"You'll get sick if you eat without washing your hands." Arthur knew the child had been outside playing, and he likely had dirt and god only knows what else all over himself.

Alfred replied, "Yeah, yeah."

The Englishman chose to ignore that, giving Alfred a small platter so he could get a few of the cookies. Alfred had always been a little mouthy, and it seemed that here was no changing the child.

This invite had the boy grabbing a 'few' cookies. He loved sweets, and he knew Arthur secretly did so too.

After the fourth one, Arthur couldn't help but say something. "Alfred, do you really want that many sweets before dinner?"

"Yes!" Why would Arthur think otherwise?

"As long as you eat your dinner." Arthur warned.

"I will," he normally loved Arthur's food enough that it wouldn't be a problem. After all it was delicious, Arthur told him so.

"Alright, then." Arthur didn't mind spoiling the boy. Especially since he hadn't seen him in so long.

The lad perked up but, he ate very sloppily. Tutting on his heel, Arthur came up behind the boy and wiped his face, "Manners, Alfred, manners."

"Aw, I don't need 'em." He said chewing with an open mouth.

"Yes you do, they're very important, you know," Arthur lectured. You may have to make a good first impression and you don't want to come off as a slob, do you?"

"Guess not," Alfred mumbled, not seeing the point really. It was normally just easier to agree with his big brother.

"That's a good boy." Arthur smiled fondly, finishing the tea and fixing two cups.

Although, the house had seen better days. As a result of the creature that Alfred had let in, the furniture in the kitchen was gnawed and many of the dishes were broken. The child might not have noticed, but Arthur certainly did. He sighed. How long had that boy let the animal inside? What if what had come of the furniture had happened to the little boy he held so dear? The man scared himself with that thought.

The child slurped down tea, "What we are doin' today?"

Arthur thought for a moment, sitting down in front of the child as he looked around. "I'm not sure. But, Alfred, have you looked around?"

"At what?" He mumbled around his food.

"The house, Alfred." The man clarified.

"What about it?" He hoped Arthur wasn't going to complain about how dirty it was. He was going to clean it, honest. But, then some friends came by and he kind of forgot.

Arthur could forgive the dirt and rather disgusting appearance of the house, which he was planing to fix. He would expect it of a boy. But the wolf being inside… really how silly. "Look at what that wolf did."

"Hm?" Alfred started to understand as he looked around, "Oh..."

"It ruined the entire bottom floor of the house." Arthur tisked. He would have to order it to be refurbished.

"Sorry," the colony mumbled, only a little sorry though.

"Alfred, you really shouldn't let such creatures into the house. You should know better." Arthur shook his head, " What would you have done if it attacked you?"

"It didn't attack me," Alfred clearly wasn't making the connection.

"But what if it had? Do you see how aggressive it had become?" He said trying to press the importance of the matter.

Alfred shook his head, "I don't know."

"It could have really hurt you, Alfred. Will you promise me not to bring an animal like that inside again?" That's all he was looking for really.

"Fine," Alfred agreed sticking out a lip. Matthew got a bear and he just had bunnies.

The man sighed. What was he to do with this boy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! So this story may take much, much longer to finish than I thought. It seems that there was an error on the message thread that we had used for this whole story. And the fan fiction staff have not given us a reply even though we had both requested it to be fixed. So we will be pulling it from emails, wish us luck. **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi and lilyflower101

Part 1

Chapter 2

The child had improved his mood later that night as he had slowly forgotten to be upset over the pet. To Alfred's joy, he had gotten Arthur to make his favorite meal for him, stew. Perhaps Arthur bent so easily as to make it up to the boy.

Arthur sat across the boy drinking a bit of tea. The man had finished his meal, but the boy was acting like he had been starving for weeks. Arthur was enjoying his little vacation, much more so that it was to see his little colony. "Have you done anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Lots of stuff!" Alfred said very enthusiastically about his adventures in the absence of his father figure. "I went swimming and fishing, and played in the woods. And…" There was just so much he couldn't think of it all right then.

"That sounds fun." Arthur chuckled at the child's excitement. He hoped that meant that Alfred didn't feel too lonely while he was away. "I hope you didn't find anything boring." 

"There was some things, but not much." Alfred said crinkling his nose for a minute in disgust of the thoughts. 

Arthur gave him a nod, "And did you complete your studies accordingly? Around your fun?"

"Uh-huh," Alfred lied as he soaked up the remains of the stew with his bread.

"Perhaps I can see it later?" Arthur requested. He wanted to measure the progress Alfred had made.

"Um, sure." Alfred said slowly, a bit nervous. It wasn't like he had purposely meant not to do it, but it got really hard and other things came up. Hopefully he could hide it from Arthur for a bit longer.

Arthur gave the child a nod, not thinking anything of it. He'd go over it tonight when the boy went to bed.

"But, it's really boring." Alfred whined, hating school work. Sometimes Arthur made it super interesting with extra cool stories like in history, or they would sit outside to do it. However, when the empire was away, it was hard for the little boy to concentrate.

"It is, but it's important that you know it." Arthur affirmed, this was a struggle that never seemed to end. No matter how many times Arthur assured the child that knowledge was important, it went in one ear and right out the other.

"Why? It's all boring and stupid." Alfred said pouting as he pushed his plate away.

"It may be boring, but it's not stupid. If you don't know simple Math and literature, then you'll fail at a plethora of fields." Arthur wanted Alfred to realize he wasn't a normal child, and it was crucial he knew these things. For nations, it was nothing less than survival.

"It's easy for you, cause you already know it." Alfred protested, annoyed that his big brother never seemed to understand how hard it was.

"But, Alfred, there was a time that I didn't." Arthur tried to explain to make the child feel better. Sometimes he wondered if Alfred thought he was always this old. "I had to learn too, at one time."

"It didn't take you so long." Alfred was sure that because Arthur was so smart it couldn't have taken him this long.

"Yes it did, actually. I wouldn't the surprise did if it took longer." Arthur admitted, hoping it would raise the boy's spirits. He himself had always wanted to be playing in the woods rather than doing work, so it was rather easy to understand what the child was going through. But, at the same time it was those 'boring' lessons that had helped him many times in a number of situations.

"Okay," Alfred just gave in, knowing he could never win against his big brother. It would take forever to do all that stuff though.

"It doesn't take long if you just do a little bit at a time. Complete one or two of the tasks, then play for a bit." Arthur suggested to perk the little one up.

"Still boring." Alfred decided, not able to see it any other way.

The man would not let Alfred grow up to be mindless, "But it has to be done."

"Ugh," the child grumbled. There was no even fighting with Arthur sometimes.

The nation chuckled at Alfred's display, "I'm sure you've made do."

"I guess," the boy briefly wondered what Arthur would say when he found out.

"Though for now," Arthur said clearing his throat, "we're thinking of fun things, yes?"

"Like what?" Alfred said propping his head up on his little hands.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I thought that perhaps we could go out into town." Arthur knew there had to be something Alfred would like there. Typically the child didn't have much pocket money, as Arthur knew he would just blow it, but Arthur spoiled him with little gifts when he got the chance.

"Really? Why?" Town was always fun, even if it was just for Arthur's silly work. The lad often would ran about seeing people and having fun if Arthur was busy talking with weird old guy about stupid boring stuff.

"Maybe to take a walk, and pick up some things." Arthur smiled, having to work to do for a bit.

"Okay!" the child jumped out of his seat, that sounded like a lot of fun.

The nation beamed at how sweet Alfred was being now, "It should be fun."

"Uh-huh." Alfred agreed, hoping they could get some sweets. He knew that Arthur liked sweets a lot too.

Arthur tried not to completely spoil Alfred, but it was difficult when you were a man that tended to accidentally spoil himself. Though he used not seeing his colony in a while as an excuse, of course he also always had an excuses.

"Once we've finished tea we'll go," The man had decided.

Alfred nodded, but he was too excited and a bit impatient. Arthur, however, took time to finish his tea. He didn't want to gulp it down, it never went well when one did.

"Can we go now?" Alfred asked for the fifth time.

"In a bit, let me clean everything up." Arthur said excusing that fact simply because he knew how hard it was to be patient.

The child groaned, "Cant you do it later?"

"The house is already a mess. I'm not making it messier." Arthur gave the child a frown, "If you want it done quickly, why don't you help?"

"But if it's already a mess, more wont hurt." Alfred used his own logic and gave him a cheeky smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes, this boy was certainly something. "Don't be silly," He stated as he started to pick up from tea time.

"Just 'cause I'm right." The child stated proudly.

"Well, I am going to have to agree to disagree." The man put it simply as he cleaned.

That confused the little one, "Huh?"

"I don't agree with you at all." Arthur restated it in an easier to understand manner. He often forgot that Alfred didn't understand because he was young.

"Oh," the child pouted by crossing his arms. He thought that he had won for once.

Arthur ignored the boy's pouting and finished his cleaning, then turned back to Alfred. "Now we can go."

The boy took that as a sign to get there as fast as he could, he raced out of the house.

"Gah, don't run!" Arthur shouted as he tried to keep up. Sometimes being with Alfred he really did feel old. Where oh where did he get that energy.

"You're too slow," Alfred laughed but waited at the end of the road for his guardian.

"Can I say you're too fast?" Arthur asked as he puffed, coming up beside the boy. He wasn't a slow man, either. God that kid was fast.

"No," he said teasingly and grabbed Arthur's hand.

The nation laughed, letting the little one tug him along. He enjoyed the child's company. "Well that isn't very fair."

"Too bad." Alfred said with a smile.

"Aren't you a little bugger," Arthur ruffled the child's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! Well, I think I can probably finish the fanfic (though it will take time) despite the difficulties. Hope you enjoy, just one more chapter before Alfred gets caught by Arthur for not doing his studies!**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**ASJK (it's not going to be fun for Alfie)**

Part 1

Chapter 3

Arthur brought Alfred, or more like, Alfred brought him into town. There were people scattered around the place, rushing off to and fro with busy lives. Essentially life as usual.

"So where are we going?" Alfred asked loving the buzz around him. The boy loved living out of town, because he could be alone if he wanted. But as social as he was, it was great to just ran through the town.

Honestly, Arthur didn't know yet. He was just thinking that a little walk would make him feel better after the long trip by sea. "Hmm...where would you like to go?"

"Um..." The toy store was always one of his favorites. Alfred wondered if Arthur would take him.

"We can go anywhere you'd like." Arthur offered kindly to the little boy.

"Toys?" He finally got the confidence to asked. Of course that didn't mean Arthur would buy him one, but he was hopeful.

Arthur had more or less been expecting something like that, and really how could he refuse? "I suppose we could..."

"Come on then," the colony tugged on Arthur's arm.

"Patience, Alfred, patience. It's hot outside." Arthur decided to complain at last. He wasn't used to these mucky temperatures, having come from his own country.

"Oh? Is it?" It didn't seem to be that hot to Alfred. The little one simply had no idea that the other was struggling.

"Yes, it is." Arthur now knew he was dressed in too many layers, he forgot often that his usual clothes weren't very good when he visited America.

"I guess I don't notice." Though the child was wearing shorts and a thin shirt, without shoes.

Arthur was dressed fit as any nobleman would, and he noticed that was a bad idea. No wonder Alfred never wanted to wear anything he suggested. "I don't know how you take this heat."

Alfred shrugged, "I go swimming a lot." Plus he hated the cold with a passion.

"I see why," Arthur sighed. He'd definitely change when they got back.

"Can we go swimming later?" Alfred asked, thinking that might help Arthur and it would be really fun.

Arthur thought about it, he didn't like swimming all that much. But, it might be just the thing that day. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Alfred was fine with that, because that meant that if he begged enough then they would go.

Arthur just focused on bringing Alfred to a decent toy store, not wanting something shabby for the boy. There were a number of cheaper shops for more peasant like people. Arthur had the money though and he was not one for ever buying something unless it was of good quality. Alfred of course wouldn't have notice either way. Even so, the Englishman did in fact notice. He brought Alfred into somewhere fancy, or rather as fancy as it got in the colonies.

Alfred just bounced around the whole store, never staying anywhere very long. There was just so much to look out in there.

"Alfred, calm yourself." The boy already looked like a rag doll, Arthur didn't need him acting like a bouncing bean as well.

"Why?" The child was just really happy Arthur was back and stuff.

"You're going to break something." Arthur shook his head and picked the boy up. God he was getting big, but he didn't care either way. "Let's pick you out something nice, hmm?"

"Really?" He had been looking at something in particular, but he didn't think Arthur would get it for him.

"Yes, do you see anything you want?" Arthur asked, now that he had the child under control.

Alfred picked up a fake rifle, he held it up and pretended to shoot the stuff toys around. With this he could be a hero like the in Arthur's old war stories, the boy was sure of it.

Arthur laughed, coming up behind the child and helping him hold it like one would a real gun. The colony had the right idea, his form wasn't exactly right though.

With Arthur's help he adjusted his hold on the toy. "Can I get this?"

"Of course," Arthur thought he could teach the child positions and such with it as well, so the purpose only doubled.

"Awesome!" The boy cheered loudly.

The man looked at the price tag and took out enough money to purchase the item, as well as a bit extra for the shop keeper. Alfred entertained himself by shooting random things, trying to stay in position but often failing to as he waited.

The man paid, and went to go retrieve Alfred, before he actually damaged something. "Now, let's go get you a pair of boots."

"Why?" He looked down at his dirty feet and wiggled his toes.

"Because, it's not sophisticated of a young lad to be running around bare foot. You've got no class at the moment, Alfred." Arthur figured he had outgrown the pair he last left him with and never bothered to get another set. Just another thing that happens when he leaves for so long.

"Aww, but I don't like wearing 'em. Except when it's cold." Alfred only wore them because he didn't like his toes to get cold in winter.

"But you need to start doing so. You look like a pauper." The way Arthur saw it, there was no reason Alfred should dress so badly. They had enough money that there was never any worry for it.

"Fine," Alfred grumbled, only because it would make Arthur feel better.

"Honestly, Alfred. I need to get you new clothes." He left the boy alone for a while, and he completely let himself go.

"Does that mean shopping for them?" Alfred crinkled his nose finding that to be boring.

"How else would we get them?" Arthur wasn't one for actually sewing things himself, though he did like crochet.

"I don't know," to that Alfred had no answer.

"See? We'll get you something nice to wear. And things to play in too." Arthur decided, which should last the child for a while.

Alfred nodded, seeing as he didn't have much choice.

And it really wasn't going to be a choice, but Arthur would let the boy help pick. "It's settled then, come on."

Alfred followed, half hanging on to Arthur's arm for the fun of it.

Arthur didn't mind, of course. He had missed the little boy. And despite his current shabby appearance, Alfred was adorable when cleaned up. Of course, Alfred hadn't bathed in a while, so that was something to think about.

"You're such a dirty little boy, but I'm glad to see you." Arthur sighed. Alfred needed to be scrubbed down, really.

Alfred hugged his arm, "I'm glad your back." He didn't admit it, but he got really lonely.

"I am too." If it wasn't for his king, he would have been back much sooner. But, he wouldn't tell that to the little boy. There was no need to explain complicated matters to him right then, later he could know.

"Even though you make me do silly stuff."

"I wouldn't call dressing and bathing to impress silly." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Impressions are important."

The boy couldn't agree with that really, "Still silly to me."

Arthur shook his head, searching for a decent shop. Some days there is no really winning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hetalia*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alfred was now squeaky clean and had a new wardrobe, though they didn't have time for swimming. "I don't want to go to bed now," he complained when Arthur told him to.

"I've already let you stay up late, Alfred. It's time for bed, come on." Arthur kissed the top of the boy's head.

"No," Alfred crossed his arms with a firm pout. For one thing, with a lack of supervision he was now use to staying up late.

"Alfred," Arthur warned, though he really didn't want to fight with the boy so soon after getting back in America. "I won't ask again. Let's not make this hard when I just got here."

Alfred wasn't budging unless he got at least story, like normal. "No," he whined.

"Come on, Alfred. Please?" Arthur wasn't aware that Alfred would still like a story before bed, since he seemed to have gotten much bigger.

"Only if you read to me." Alfred decided to argue it out if he had to.

The elder blinked, "Oh, you'd like that?" He asked, surprised that it was something so simple.

"Yes," he knew it was childish now that he could read easily. But, it was something he missed.

Arthur smiled, not minding at all. "Do you have a book you'd like to hear, love?"

"Uh-huh," he went running to find it.

Arthur took a seat on the edge of the boy's bed, waiting for him to come back with what he wanted him to read. Alfred scurried back with a book with fairy tales, it had always been his favorite. He loved the knights that always saved everyone.

This was cute to Arthur, considering he remembered getting the book for Alfred. "That's a good one." He himself always had loved fairytales.

Alfred crawled up in bed and gave him the book. Arthur invited the child to sit next to him, setting to book out in front of them both before beginning to read it aloud. The young one snuggled a bit, eventually getting sleepy.

The man paused for a moment after the first tale, "Do you want me to read more? Or are you ready for bed?"

"More," Alfred slurred, his eye lids almost shut.

Arthur figure that if he read a little more, Alfred would fall asleep. So he went ahead and did so. A few minutes later, he could hear the lad's snores.

Seeing that Alfred was asleep, Arthur picked him up and set him on his pillow, tucking the blanket over the boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mellow!**

Part 1

Chapter 4

It was a bit after eleven at night when Alfred woke up from a nightmare. The poor child was terrified and not thinking all that clearly. All he could remember was that a big scary monster was chasing him and he couldn't get away fast enough.

Alfred sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his nightshirt. Remembering that Arthur was home again, the boy bravely wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and headed to the elder's room.

The man had just recently retired to bed himself, after getting himself caught up on a few things of course. He was rather tired, having spent most of the day trying to keep up with Alfred's seemingly endless energy.

"Arthur?" The boy called, opening the door just a little bit in case there were any monsters.

"Yes, poppet?" Arthur answered a bit groggily as he sat up, he had been so close to sleepy too.

"Um," now Alfred awkwardly stood there, tugging on his little blanket. It seemed childish to want to sleep with him, he was pretty sure the other boys never asked their guardians about things like this.

This response had Arthur a touch concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare." Alfred said looking down a bit ashamed.

"Do you want to come sleep with me?" Arthur patted the space beside him. The boy nodded quickly and crawled up on Arthur's large bed. The man made room by moving over a bit and gave Alfred a little smile. He didn't mind this all that much, in fact it was rather cute.

The child snuggled up with him, feeling safer. No monster could hurt him when his big brother was around. Arthur thought the child might be embarrassed, but as long as he didn't say anything about it the lad should get over it.

"I love you," Alfred mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too. Now sleep tight." Arthur replied to the little one sweetly.

…...

Alfred woke up slowly at first, but realized quickly that he was wet. Embarrassed the boy slid off the bed, trying to get away before Arthur woke up. His whole plan revolved around hiding until he was sure that it was safe to come out. Arthur would have to be angry with him because he was way too old for this.

The nation was woken up by Alfred's moving around though and noticed a terrible smell. He sat up and tried to register, mentally he was cursing because he did not like mornings very much. "Bugger," he mumbled seeing that his shirt was sticking to him because of it.

Arthur had just seen him leave, "Alfred, come back here!" The man saw him try to leave the room. He needed to make sure that the child took another bath. But, yelling after him only seemed to make him run faster.

The Brit sighed, deciding to clean himself up before looking for the child. He took a cloth to wipe off the side that got peed on, then changed into new clothes before leaving the room. "Alfred, get back here," He called out hoping he wouldn't have to actually look for him.

Alfred had stripped his clothes, leaving a trail right to the tree that he climbed. Even the soiled underwear was cast aside, they didn't have any close neighbors that could see anyways. It was his favorite because it wasn't too high that he got scared, but it also wasn't low enough for Arthur to get him if the man got angry.

Arthur saw where the clothing had been left, picking it up to be washed later. God, he wasn't used to doing all this. He'd have to hire help, and hopefully someone to stay here when he left and keep things together. He had people in the past, but they have since either moved on or passed on. "Alfred? Won't you appear, please?" He wasn't upset with the lad, so coaxing him out would work much better. Following the trail lead him where he needed to be though, "Alfred, get down from there."

"No," the child held on to the tree and shook his head.

"Come on, please?" Arthur didn't want to have to go get him.

"Nu-huh," Alfred was just afraid of being in trouble. Well, that and it was super embarrassing.

Arthur thought he would try logic, not that this boy had ever been that logical in thinking. "You need a bath, Alfred."

"But," Alfred whined. He did feel gross, but if he came down he was afraid Arthur would be really upset.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Alfred. You couldn't help it." Arthur said, hoping that one of these tactics would get him down easier. "Now get down so I can give you a bath."

Slowly, Alfred did climb down sniffling. The Brit felt bad for the child, knowing that he must have felt quite unmanly. The boy was quick to hug him and start bawling.

Arthur rocked the child gently and carried him back to the house. "Shhhh, It's alright. It can't be helped." Yes, it was disgusting to wake up like that. Was he mad about it? No, not at all.

"But I'm too old." The boy whined, knowing that he shouldn't be still wetting.

"It was an accident, your age doesn't matter." Arthur assured him, as with nations it was a bit different. He admittedly had problems with that as well when he was a lad and if the stories are true so did France.

"Yes it does," the child normally just cleaned his own stuff and pretend that it didn't happen. But with Arthur there not only did he know, it was in his bed. This was the worse thing that ever happened.

"Not really. We all have accidents. It's common for heavy sleepers." Which he could safely say that Alfred was, the kid was impossible to wake some days.

Alfred rubbed his eyes, wanting to believe him. "Really?"

"Yes, dear. It is." Arthur said as he set the little one in the bathtub.

"Okay," the child was still rather miserable about it, but now accepting.

Arthur started the water, glad to have such luxuries that most did not. "It's alright, poppet. I'm no judge. Just get in."

The boy really didn't like feeling so gross, so the usually hated bath came as a relief. As much as he tried not to, the child still wet the bed about once a week.

Arthur made sure Alfred got scrubbed down, deciding to go ahead and wash the boy's hair thoroughly since the boy did a rather crappy job the night before. He should've known that the child was still too young to know how to properly cleanse himself.

Although, the man had to admit the poor sniffling thing looked rather pitiful. He sighed when the discovery of last night crossed his mind. However, he thought that would be a conversation after breakfast. "Get out, let's get you dried off."

The child crawled out slowly, "Are you mad at me?"

"For you wetting the bed? Not at all." He stated, putting a towel around the boy. Forgiving the little boy was very easy.

"Promise?" Alfred asked wanting to be absolutely sure.

"I promise," Arthur ruffled the boy's hair. "Not over something silly like that."

With the gentleman dressing him in the new clothes for once the little colony didn't look like he was born on the street. Of course the new clothes made him squirm, they felt so weird.

"They'll feel better once you've worn them more," Arthur answered his squirming, already knowing what the child was thinking. It was simple wear, but Arthur tied a little bowtie around the shirt collar to spruce it up a bit.

"I like the comfy old ones." Alfred stated even though he still had to wear them.

"Those are old and dingy now, and full of holes. They're to be thrown away," Arthur crinkled his nose just thinking of them. How Alfred could stand being dressed like that, he didn't know.

Alfred was prepared with an argument, even if he wouldn't win. "But they were softer."

"Because the fabric was worn down, silly. These will get softer eventually. Give it time." The nation tried to coax him to avoid really fighting. "I want you to look nice."

"I know," Alfred understood kind of, but he didn't like it. "Can we eat now?" He was now over the morning crisis and was hungry.

Arthur chuckled, nothing kept his attention for too long. "Yes… yes we can. Is there anything you want in particular?"

Alfred shook his head, he was just really hungry.

"Then lets go find something, shall we?" Arthur took the boy's hand. 


End file.
